


The Curse of the Arrow

by confesstric



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Freewood - Freeform, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confesstric/pseuds/confesstric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving someone can destroy a person. In the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of the Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SUCH FREEWOOD ANGST TRASH. I AM SO SORRY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING.  
> pls don't hate me, i just needed some heart wrenching freewood.

Being an angel of love has its perks; you choose who the people you pass by fall in love with. You choose when and how, you get to see their love unfold. You’re in charge of them finding the one that they’re ‘destined to be with.’ You’re the creator of a fruitful love with passion and compatibility. You grace them with the one thing they thought they’d never need.

But, being an angel of love has its downsides: you can’t be with the one you love. You don’t get to hold them, to kiss them, to be with them in a warm and loving way. The only thing you can do is watch as they walk through life with someone else… May they be happy, may they be sad; you do not get to choose.

And, that leads us to the poor, helpless soul of Gavin Free, an otherwise happy, go-lucky angel of love. He has gone through life so far without meeting the person he would someday fall in love with. He has no idea who it will be and that terrifies him.

He had joined Rooster Teeth, needing something to keep him busy as he went through life. He helped his boi, Michael, find his wife. He had helped Ray meet his beautiful girlfriend. He even helped his lovely friend, Barbara, meet her boyfriend.

Gavin, however, had not expected to meet the person he loves so soon in life. He had only been enjoying making other people happy and in love. Watch his friends find their happiness in someone else. Watch as he drew people together and live life. It had shocked him when their newest addition had been who they were. Lovely, lovely Ryan… His smile had warmed Gavin the moment he saw it. His lazy grin and easy-going personality brought a bubbly feeling inside his chest. Even when Ryan went a little ‘psycho’ at times; when he first became aware of the feelings building inside him for the man in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to cry. He knew he’d never have him. He couldn’t because he was an angel of love and they didn’t get to fall in love and be happy.

He started the drinking soon after; realizing he didn’t get a choice in being able to love Ryan. He cried most nights, soft, choked sobs leaving him. Drinking helped for the most part; it kept him in a constant state of being. A numb feeling to keep out the dark, scary feelings he didn’t want to feel. And, lovely Ryan had no clue; silly, lovely Ryan going through life in bliss. But, drinking was slowly losing its hold on his sanity. He needed something stronger; something he could take that numbed all feeling. Numbed his body to the core…

That’s when the drugs started. It was mostly weed to start, a bit of an after work relief on Fridays, a little high to help calm the nerves as he drank a bottle or three. He knew his friends were noticing the changes, but how were they supposed to help when he wouldn’t admit his problems.

He was Gavin, the stupid, British kid with a loud mouth and dumb jokes. The one who sucked at video games and giggled when he did something he knew would piss someone off. Now, he was falling apart. It had started slow, so very slow, but he needed an extra kick. The calm high wasn’t cutting it anymore. He needed something stronger. He’d moved on to cocaine. The white powder a bit more expensive, but he’d live with it. It kept him higher longer; it made him go further into the void. He was floating on air. He’d drink another bottle and another and another before he’d pass out into a blank dream.

His love for Ryan was growing and growing. He could feel it whenever Ryan gave him a look or a small smile. Or, even when they had their witty banter that would go back and forth for good twenty-minutes until Geoff told them to knock it off. Gavin would flirt and Ryan would flirt back and it was driving Gavin to the break of insanity. He needed another kick. He needed something stronger.

Soon came the ecstasy, he’d only use it when he’d go out partying. He’d shoot people with arrows while he danced and popped another pill. Loud music and hot bodies surrounding him; booming noises around every corner kept him dizzy. He was spinning around, completely high and further inside the void. He couldn’t even hear Geoff screaming at him as he popped another one, telling him he had to stop. That he was going to end up to far gone, but he kept going. He was flying and he couldn’t bring himself to come down.

He’d started avoiding Ryan, he couldn’t bring himself to show how far he’d let himself go. He didn’t want to show his lovely Ryan what a mess he truly was. He was spiraling out of control and he couldn’t pull himself up. He needed another fix, another kick to get himself up and going. He was losing the battle, he could feel himself falling. Falling. Falling. He couldn’t stop; the air around him was suffocating him. He felt like he was drowning and needed to breathe. He needed another fix. He needed another pill. He had last count of how many he’d taken. He was blacking out. He barely remembers shooting an arrow; an arrow that had pierced straight through his lovely Ryan.

The void had swallowed him whole. He was lost in the never ending dream; a dream where he could feel the warmth and the love that radiated off of his lovely Ryan. He could feel love and passion from the kisses he’d give and take from him. He could feel the hands and the solid form of the man he was so in love with.

He had fallen so far inside the void that he didn’t feel the tears that fell onto his face. He didn’t feel the bone crushing hug from the man he so desperately wanted to love; he didn’t feel the heart wrenching sobs that vibrated from the man he had left behind.

He didn’t hear the whispered words from the devastated man.

He didn’t get to hear the words _I love you_.


End file.
